Lily
Lily is one of the stars of the LilyMu show and the main cast of Kappa Mikey. Personality On the LilyMu show, Lily is a real sweetheart and does show that she cares for Mikey, but in reality Lily is extremely vain, has a very short temper and a bad attitude to match. Her favorite color is platinum. She totally loathes and reviles Mikey, who replaced her as star of LilyMu. Her long-term ambition is to get Mikey fired from the LilyMu show, believing that by doing so she'll regain her star status. However, she is unaware (or unwilling to accept) that if it hadn't been for Mikey, the show would have never returned to the top, and that if Mikey were to be fired, Ozu would most likely cancel the show. There have been times when she does show kindness toward Mikey, though it's usually for personal benefit. She is into the current trends and fashions of Japan which represent the Kogal (Japan's version of a valley girl) stereotype. Her favorite fashion designer is the elegant and flamboyant Ogi, whose clothing line she purchases from, and who she gets a chance to meet when he visits her apartment. In Extreme season, She also crush on Ken-J. In Episode Lilymu band's new album, She is secretly play guitar. She never tell them in Episode Battle in the Band. History Early Life Before she became star, Kappa Mikey Lily used to be the one and only star of LilyMu, which points to the fact that she has been on the show since it started. She is an actress. Another clue is that the show is named LilyMu. She was so peaceful. Her personal past is never made clear, though it is implied in Manic Monday that she was a very messy baby, and that her first word was "me". Presently, Lily still acts on the show LilyMu, although she is no longer the star. She was popular. Mikey has a little crush on Lily, which wanes as the episodes go on; he begins to notice the real bitterness in Lily's personality, and consequently loses interest in her. The blond-headed actress can't stand him since he made her a former star. In the episode A Christmas Mikey, Lily was shown to be married to Yoshi. She was extremely overweight and had many children, some of which were living on the streets until they followed Lily home. However, since Mikey chose to stay in Tokyo, this future will no longer occur, even though Lily is either unaware of this or just unwilling to accept it. (Other Future Alternate Reality version) In The Wizard of Ozu, Lily plays the part of the Wicked Witch of the West. Extreme Seasons In New crew of lilymu villain, ''Lily was mad when Ken-J (nerdy) arrived until she fell in love. but, Ken-J ignore her. and In ''Ghost of the dead, Lily finally kiss Ken-J until he was upset. Later after Apologize, he became her boyfriend. finally she was happy. In Episode Lilymu band's new album, She is secretly play guitar. She never tell them in Episode Battle in the Band. In Day of the future, Lily finally married Ken-j with her daugther cause Jenna take over the world with the Evil Site (or Jenna was killed) in Alternate reality timeline. Until it change the Timeline, She never married Ken-J. She was married Gonard with his step-son. Appearance *Kappa 10: Extreme Voltex *Agito90's World Fighters *Ultimate war Brawl *Nickelodeon X Teletoon - Partner with Mitsuki. Alternate Reality version *Battle Sisters The Sexy Zombie Hunters (as Ako Kaito) *Black Club Kill Zombie (as Hikaru Seiga) Relationships Love Interests *Gonard - Possibly Boyfriend/Husband *Ken-J - Hater(or freind) to crush/Alternate reality Husband *Taichi - Close Friend,Other Alternate Reality Husband Friends *Mitsuki - Best Friend *Jenna Gillmore - Frenemy *Alicesu *Mikey - Hater & friend (sometimes) *Lizzy - *Rachel Benning Family *Ozu - Lily's biological Father *Liyana - Lily's Mother *Guano - Half-Brother *Kiyoko - Step mother *Lili - Cousin Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Team lilymu member Category:Cute Girls